


小狗圆舞曲 16

by vonkanra



Category: yueyang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	小狗圆舞曲 16

但李振洋没有回答他好或者不好。他也不确定李振洋是不是明白他问的究竟是什么——语言都太过无力，只要说出来就全都是错的。岳明辉干脆又闭了嘴，把灼烫的感情吞回喉咙口，只是搂紧了李振洋。没放水的浴缸里并不舒服，他用手掌垫着李振洋的肩胛骨，自己的脑袋别扭地和硬邦邦的浴缸硌着。李振洋脑袋埋在他脸侧，呼吸还在发抖。他们周围的空气潮乎乎的，是眼泪，海风，汗水和亲吻残留的痕迹。  
岳明辉轻声说：“别在浴缸里窝着了。想窝着咱们先出来放水你泡会儿好吗。”  
李振洋呆了一会儿，才点了点头。岳明辉先撑起来离开浴缸，李振洋也塞好塞子爬了出来然后打开了热水。在水流冲击浴缸底哗啦啦的声音里，他俩沉默着蹲在浴缸边上，盯着翻腾的水花。岳明辉看了一会儿，又侧过头看李振洋。李振洋已经不再哭了，但眉毛和鼻头都还红得厉害。岳明辉抬手摸摸他柔软的头发，然后凑过去轻轻吻了一下他的手臂。  
李振洋闷闷地开口：“老岳……”  
但岳明辉很快地站了起来。他害怕从李振洋嘴里听到更多的话，比如老岳我想好了我们非得分手不可，比如老岳你自己去浮潜让我一个人待会儿吧。他又摸了摸李振洋的脸颊，李振洋抬头无措地看着他。他呼出口气说：“洋洋先洗，我出去弄点吃的。”

水声盖住了岳明辉在外间活动的所有动静。李振洋慢慢脱掉自己的衣物然后坐进浴缸里。水还没有放满，只没过他的腰。他洗干净被海风黏在身上的咸汗和脚踝上的沙子，然后躺下来，等着热水一点点淹到他下巴下面，伸脚关上了水龙头。被热水包围的感觉安全又惬意，李振洋茫然地盯着自己露在水面上被热水熏红的膝盖，几乎想合上眼睡一觉。他这几天一直睡得不好，但把压了太久的沉甸甸的心事一股脑倒了出来，就一下子觉得累了。  
本来以为能压得好好的，能哄得岳明辉开开心心的直到他弥补好缺憾后离开，甚至到以后岳明辉再交新的男朋友或者女朋友的时候还能跟他打趣或者嚣张地开玩笑。你又交新人啦？但我可是你第一个男人老岳哼哼！本来想要以后很酷地撂下这样的话的，也许是在酒吧里或者动物医院里。可是没做到。没能做到。他轻轻用手指戳着自己的膝盖教训自己：“李振洋，你真没用你这个李振洋。”  
要怎么才能做到潇潇洒洒地分开呢？他在热水里靠着，居然并不像前几天那样觉得非常苦恼，甚至有些恶意地想——我说出来了，现在我都说出来了。岳明辉你这样可恶，难道我没有权利折磨你吗？你总应该也被折磨一下。

岳明辉的确是被折磨了。李振洋披着浴袍回到外间的时候，看见岳明辉坐在一茶几早餐前面，手边已经摆了一杯酒，还在焦虑地啃着手指，指甲都快啃秃了。  
“别啃了。”李振洋在他对面的地毯上坐下。  
岳明辉不安地笑笑，伸手去冰桶里捞了几块冰扯了纸巾包好递给李振洋：“敷敷眼睛。”  
李振洋听话地把包好的冰块按在眼皮上。岳明辉把盘子里的香肠和炒蛋都分成小块，然后又送到李振洋嘴边：“吃一点，嗯？”  
李振洋被他喂着吃了两三口就不肯再吃，把冰块也丢到一边。他打了一个很长很长的呵欠，岳明辉又说：“你昨晚没怎么睡。去床上睡会儿吧。”  
李振洋把下巴磕在茶几上，闷闷地说：“我不想去床上。醒过来……”  
他对自己笑笑：“醒过来就醒过来了。”  
岳明辉说：“那你到沙发上来躺着。”  
他从沙发上下来窝在了地毯上，李振洋于是转移到沙发上躺下，脸对着岳明辉的后脑勺，蹭了蹭脸颊下面的抱枕。  
岳明辉背对着他说：“洋洋，你醒过来哥哥也还是会在。”  
李振洋半晌没动静，于是岳明辉又回头去看。他害怕李振洋又哭了，但李振洋没有哭，只是安静地忧伤地注视着他。  
岳明辉长长地叹气，抚摩他的脸颊，吻他。李振洋的舌尖退缩着犹豫着，但是手也覆上了岳明辉的后颈。岳明辉拨开他的浴袍，抬手也握住李振洋叠在自己颈后的手，然后往下亲吻他的身体——喉结，乳头，肚子，他的头发毛茸茸暖烘烘地拱在李振洋的胃部。  
李振洋敞开了身体。将近中午时分的阳光就算隔着百叶窗也有一点炫目，岳明辉楔进他身体的时候他眯起眼睛，问了一句：“这算什么？”  
岳明辉温柔地揉着他的屁股进得更深，很仔细地亲亲李振洋的嘴角，然后用手挡在他眉毛上面遮住阳光。岳明辉的眼圈也红了。他很小幅度地在李振洋身体里磨蹭，额头抵住了李振洋，喘息着说：“我也…很害怕的，洋洋。”  
李振洋“嗯？”了一声。  
他揉着李振洋，亲昵地吻着他，含混地说：“我怕你…后悔，不喜欢我。怕我自己误会。”  
李振洋被他磨着，脊髓都缠绵地颤栗，半张着嘴断断续续地呻吟，脑子混沌着听着岳明辉的话。他像一滩糖稀被揉在岳明辉怀里热烘烘地流淌，而岳明辉的眼泪沾湿他们两个人的脸颊的时候也几乎灼伤了他。  
“我总是让洋洋伤心。”岳明辉喃喃地说：“我总是让你伤心。”  
李振洋又开始流眼泪，他也懒得去擦。为什么自己会有那么多的眼泪？为什么要在岳明辉的面前这么软弱？  
好不甘心啊，他抬手搂住岳明辉的脖子，小腹抬起来贴住他的——真的好不甘心啊。  
“可是我——很喜欢你，哥哥。”李振洋呼吸都困难了，嘴里又咸又苦。压抑了那么多年的、包裹在无数辗转反侧的夜里和弯弯绕绕的考量里，他最最不愿意说的一句话，就连他自己也不知道是说出来还是不说出来更加痛苦。他颤抖着，牙齿磕了岳明辉的牙齿，又说了一遍：“真的很喜欢你。”


End file.
